ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpium Ultras
is a group of mixed colour Ultras that originates from Scorpio Nova Universe, they have a specific elemental fighting style and are empowered by Sunrium minerals. Good and evil Scorpium Ultras exists due to influence of the two most powerful Genesis Dragons. They are presumably the successors of Ancient Warriors of Light and Darkness. History 500,000 years ago Due to their knowledge about the Multiverse and knowing the existence of Ultras from other universe and seeing the Ancient Ultra Warriors of Light and Darkness during the War of Destroyer and Genesis, and in addition to their prediction power and making predicted events a reality. Evil Messiah, whom sought revenge and chaos, spreads his genes, converted to "Sunriums" to Scorpio Nova, in hopes of creating the Evil Scorpium Ultras in hopes of them continuing his legacy before being banished by Genesis Messiah for orchestrating the said war. Genesis Messiah, whom sought harmony and creation, knowing Evil Messiah spreaded his genes, tried to negate Evil Messiah's genes converted to "Sunriums" present on Scorpio Nova. Unable to do it, Genesis Messiah spreads his genes, converted to "Sunriums" to ensure the birth of Good Scorpium Ultas to bring peace and order in the near future of the universe. The deity then venture to the negative side of the universe and created the Hellish Dimensional in hopes of stopping the Evil Scorpium Ultras. 17,000 years ago 483,000 years passed, the birth of Scorpium Ultras started, with Cure and Virus being the first borned Scorpium Ultra and wiping out the Deleto Race. More Scorpium Ultras are born as the years begin to come by. Birth There are two types of birth method on how Scorpium Ultras are born. Supernova Creation *The "Sunrium" converted genes of Genesis Messiah and Evil Messiah floats around the core of the sun will come together and spinning around in a sequence. *Natural "Sunrium" particles around the sun gathers together forming the basic body humanoid figure of the said Ultra, creating all their body features all at once. *Sunriums particles from the core of the sun gathers around then enters the body in the form of an energy ray, creating their inner light , found in them Energy Orb on their forehead, as well as creating DNA LINES that form their elemental core and color timer to measure their energy levels, allow to channel and use in their powers. This give them light based attacks which are non elemental atacks. Bracers will also grow. *Finally, one type of sequence of "Sunrium" converted genes will be choosen from any of the two Messiahs will enter the body, giving the Ultra a conscious, giving birth to the Ultra, The Ultra will be evil if Evil Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, will be good if Genesis Messiah's genes combined with Sunriums, entering the body. The remaining genes will fade away and be recycled, needed when it is time to give birth to the next. *The newborn Ultra will be assigned to an element randomly and eventually obtain the powers associate with the elements, the elemental core which have DNA LINES will change colour depending on the element they get. A scroll would then appeared, telling them which is their name and telling them the need to sign the Pact Scroll on the planet/star/object that they are destined to be linked to and be the protectors of it. *There you go, the Scorpium Ultra is born, created and completed will exit the core of the sun and reaches the space outside the sun, goes to the planet they wish to reside or be a wanderer who venture around space. The Evil Scorpium Ultra bornwill immediately be transported to the Hellish Dimensional. *Choice or decisions, they will make. *The "Sunrium" converted genes will then dispersed away throughout the entire Sun, the cycle would repeat as the next Scorpium Ultra will be born. Scorpio Cycle To explains things straight, how frequent or when Scorpium Ultras are born is known as the Scorpium Cycle. A probabilty of whether Evil Messiah or The Messiah is converted to Sunriums and forming the Scorpium Ultra is random. But notheless, a Scorpium Cycle means three Scorpium Ultras are born every 1-3,000 years, once three of them of born in this period, a new cycle repeats, however this also depends on chance. This cycle would never stop unless the sun dies of and becomes a supernova, as it consciousness enable it to stop or else this phenomenon will be natural. Conception Method Instead of being born through the Scorpio Nova, a female Scorpium Ultra can deliver an Ultra Baby in their body, whether in human form or Ultra Form. When the time comes, the female Scorpium Ultra will deliver the child out from her body, an estimated time required for conception is roughly a few thousand years in Ultra Form, and for Human Form, it takes about 20 Human Earth Years. However despite being a different methond, the Scorpium Ultras child will also look like an adult Ultras body features from their young until 50,000 years and will be equipped with basic fighting skills and fighting style. An example will be Dark Sceptor, the son of Virus and Yvon. Though Yvon bears the child first in human form then in Ultra Form, continue developing her child. For Jane and Spctrum's case, if they were to have a child, it would be a hybrid Ultra from the Land of Light and half Scorpium Ultra. Instead of straightaway being born as an adult Ultra, the child will be born as a young baby Ultra but the growth rate would be faster than the Ultras from Land of Light. Inner Anatomy *'Muscle Nods': "Muscle Nods" are special tiny diamond shaped organs that is vastly in numbers in their inner body due to their tiny nature, this is invisible to the naked eye. What made up this organs is "Muscle Nerves" that is merged together to form "Muscle Tissue Nerve", inside the organs are "Muscle Particles" which are heavily comprsssed forms of "Muscle Nerves" like a hormone in their body. This "Muscle Particles" are heavily condensed in the Muscle Nods found in their arms and legs. What advantageous of having this feature is, while having more space to store Sunrium Minerals in their body and allowing more space for flowing of DNA and Elemental Powers which is essential for their non physical art powers, it also allows the Scorpium Ultra to channel strength from their Muscle Particles and use them in the form of physical arts. And the purpose of being heavily condensed in their arms and legs is to allow the said Ultra to intact their various kick and punch attacks in the fast manner. For powerful versions of their physical moves, it takes a longer time to use it as the Scorpium Ultra would need to quickly. They have to sync the various Muscule Nods from more inner part from their body to do this. Heavily condensed means having a large concentration of Muscle Particles. Another alternative explaination is what made of up the "Muscle Nods" are energy from their muscles, where Scorpium Ultra channel their strength from. **'Muscle Nerves': Muscle Nerves are orange/dark-red version of Nerve Cells that is dispersed throughout the entire body, which are circular shaped with short protrusions, this links allow the "Muscle Nods" found in the entire Ultra Body and it makes up the Muscular System of the Scorpium Ultra. This is because when the Scorpium Ultra is using their powerful physical attacks, Muscle Nerves would have to quickly deliver nerve impulses to the brain/which is the nervous system in the form of Muscle Neurons for the physical move to quick work. Though those attacks are charged slower, it can still occur in the manner of seconds due to how fast electricity works. Due to present of Muscle Nerves, the Scorpium Ultra would always glow white whenever they intact a special move. ***'Ultra Armor': This "Muscle Fibre Particles" are the main component of Ultra Armor of Scorpium Ultra, allowing the Scorpium Ultra to be resistant to any form of physical damage as long as strength is sufficient and the Scorpium Ultra fighting capability stay remains strong. This also results in when the Scorpium Ultra came into contact with harmful stuff through their Ultra Armor, which means their entire Outer Skin, they do not easily show scratches or wounds. However, despite that, their armor is not very absolute in power as continuous damage would gradually break down and becoming weaker, eventually showing signs of scratches and wounds. Due to this, empty areas inside the Scorpium Ultras are covered by a special kind of fat to cover those areas, same substance as the Muscle Particles though. *'Skeletal System': Apart from having a very advanced Muscular System in their body, Scorpium Ultras also has an advanced form of Skeletal System. **'Bones': The main component of the Skeletal System, the bones of Scorpium Ultras are strong, stable and extremely flexible, allowing the Scorpium Ultra to make any kind of movement they want during their battles or casually. They are made up of very strong bone marrows, being hundered times stronger than that of humans. They can be considered on par the hardest of metals such as steels, they are not fragile at all. Bones at found throughout notable parts of the Scorpium Ultra, primarily their legs, arms, pelvis and head. In total, Scorpium Ultras has 307 bones in their entire body, ***'Spine': Similar to the Spine of most Ultras' anatomy. However, it allows the Scorpium Ultra to overcome gravity and to fly freely though most of them usually float in mid-air. Whatever it is, the spine is the strongest organ in their inner body after their Ultra Armor. ***'Arms': Scorpium Ultras arms are powerful, possessing tonnes of horsepower in them. They have an aura of plasmatic energy on their entire arm, invisible to the naked eye, they are more condensed in their palms (fingers), this allows the Scorpium Ultra to effective charge up their light-based attacks and elemental powers through their arms as they mostly use their arms to do that. ***'Legs': Scorpium Ultras legs are powerful as well, possessing tonnes of horsepower. However, their legs do not have a field of anti-gravity energy in it since they utilizes their spine to fly and not their legs. They are just there for the Scorpium Ultra to walk, performing physical attacks with their legs. Any other known purposes are unknown at this point of time. ***'Protectors/Chest Area': Common feature found on most Scorpium Ultras, is a layer of protection/special chest armor on their chest areas, surrounding their color timer. They are the most sturdiest part of the body apart from their very advanced Ultra Armor. Though it is not common, Scorpium Ultras can use their protectors to fire beams if they wishes to. Scorpium Ultras are immune to most kinds of attacks towards their Protectors. ***'Pelvis Bone': Pelvis Bones, links the upper half of the Scorpium Ultra body to the lower of half of the Scorpium Ultra body. This is responsible for the Scorpium Ultra being agile and acrobatic. The second most important bone after the spine, the Pelvis Bone works together with the Spine to maintain the Scorpium Ultra. *'Scorpium Core': Scorpium Core is where Scorpium Ultras stores their inner light. Their human forms is also found here if they had one or an astral projection of their Ultra Forms can simply be projected here. The Scorpium Ultra will die/or be extremely weakened if they dry out all their light in their Scorpium core, and need to regain it back ASAP. Aside from the bones and muscles, all this also make up the foundation of the Scorpium Ultra. **'DNA Lines': DNA Lines of Scorpium Ultra is "DNA", which contains their light, genes, blood and essneces. They are lines of red-energy flowing throughout their body, take it like vessels and veins. Although they do not serve much purpose, this DNA Lines are actually the "Sunrium" converted genes of both Messiah, giving the Ultras an alignment of good or bad, should they choose the other path of good or dark, they can be corrupted as well as being purified. This DNA Lines also make up their lifeforce and is essential for their lifeforce. **'Attribute Lines': Attribute Lines are as equally important, this is because most Scorpium Ultra attacks and abilities are directly associated with their attributes. The colour of the lines depend on their attribute that flows throughout their entire body. Inside those lines, it the substance/energy that serves as the foundation for their attribute powers. Examples: Curium Water for Cure, Voiderium for Virus, Rockium and Lavarium for Lava, the others however, are currently unknown due to the mystery of their attribute powers and had not actually studied in question by many beings in the universe or other universe. **'Sunrium Particles': As beings that mainly composed of Sunrium, Scorpium Ultras had Sunrium Particles flowing throughout their entire body. Although it does not serve much purpose, it is responsible for giving life to the respective Ultra during their birth. Scorpium Ultras uses the Sunrium Particles in their body and converting them to Elemental Light or Light to use in their powers and abilities. This is very important to them. *'Inner Organs': Scorpium Ultras' inner organs, refer to below for details. This organs are less organic but more mechanical in nature. **'Conversion/Storage System': "Sunrium Particles" are called "Sunrium Energy" being stored or being converted from other substance from external/internal environments. They are advanced versions and combination of humans' Respiratory, Urinary and Digestive Systems. ***'Lungs': Discarding the need for breathing, the lungs of Scorpium Ultra are now being converted to storing "Sunrium Particles/Energy", acting like fat reserves that further powers up their Ultra Armor, which is, their skin. A very small percentage of the lungs is used for substance conversion. ***'Liver': Scorpium Ultras' livers are very advanced, they are responsible for secretion of hormones and enzymes for the various body function of Ultras. They are responsible for producing more elemental lines, DNA lines and Sunrium particles when the time is needed. Considered both a storage organ and a secretion organ. ***'Intestines': Discarding the need to digest food, the intestines of the Scorpium Ultras are now change to conversion organs, being able to change other substances to Sunrium Particles or rather to an energy for the Scorpium Ultra to use. However, just as the conversion process is happening, it gives the Ultra a sense of food-poisoning, Virus had a special kind of organ called the "Voider Organ" in his Demonic Form, converting Sunrium to Darkiums he need to destroy the universe. ***'Kidneys': Discarding the need to digest waste materials, Scorpium Ultras kidneys now uses their kidneys to convert harmful substances such as minus/dark energy into an energy the Scorpium Ultra can use, or be converted to Sunrium Particles. ***'Pancreas and Stomach': They serves as a Storage Organ for the Scorpium Ultra, storing reserve "Sunrium Particles" for the use of extra energy. **'Nervous System': Nervous System of Scorpium Ultras are very advanced. ***'Brain': Scorpium Ultras had brains on their forehead, Scorpium Ultras are somewhat smarter than humans and on par with various Ultra Racs, they are make decisive in thinking and making decisions. Also, they are able to store more memories of their past. An example is Cure, whom has the memories of his homeworld distant past and could still depict past events very well. **'Repoductive System': Sorry but DO NOT ask any questions about this, just know that Scorpium Ultras had this system and it's responsible for continuation of the particular Scorpium Ultra bloodline. For more, refer to the Conception Method below. *'Forehead Crystal': Scorpium Ultras stores most of the pure light energy in their forehead crystals that is use for their light-based attacks/non elemental powers. The Forehead Crystals often serves as decoration but can be fired to fire beams. *'Color Timer': Scorpium Ultras have a circular color timers , which measures their lifeforce. It is always green in color and blinks red when the Scorpium Ultra is weakened. **'Heart': Scorpium Ultras has a heart but it is now completely intergrated with the Color Timer, given the Color Timer a special layer of armor fats for the Scorpium Ultras' extra protection. This heart is responsible for their lifeforce as well. *'Bracers': Scorpium Ultras can possess bracers that produce out of their arms/elbows. They are responsible when the Scorpium Ultra is charging their attacks, regardless of whether its elemental or not. They usually glow. *'Crystals': Scorpium Ultras may be born with crystals that serves the same purpose as their bracers, Ultraman Spectrum is a notable example. **'Face': Their head and face, is as hard as steel, being able to wistand a direct punch/kick or energy attacks towards their face without showing any physical scratches and wounds. They are standard in shape like other Ultra races. *'Mouth': Discarding the need to eat, Scorpium Ultras do not usually open their mouth, they communicate with others through telepathy talking although their mouth usually opens small. Some Scorpium Ultras had exhibited the ability to use their mouth for various techniques such as Virus Vampire Form. *'Eyes': Scorpium Ultras had circular eyes, Ultra Types There are three types of Scorpium Ultras unlike Ultras from the Land of Light. Coloring Scorpium Ultras are mixed-color Ultras depending on what type they belngs to. Aside from the basic black, white and sliver color on their body, they will be given 3 more colors, chooses by the Scorpio Nova randomly. However, out of the three colors chosen, 1 will be the same as what the color of their attribute are. Speed Type Scorpium Ultras that belong to the speed type are much faster compared to those from the "Strength" or "Balanced" Type. Aside from being faster, their movements are incredibly agile and possess very excellent reflexes. Their inner workings are also faster, as their are able to charge their attacks fast and quick. However, it comes with a price, they physical arts are weaker than the other two types and relies more on their attrbute powers. Also, they have weaker resistance as well, and to compensate for this, Scorpium Ultras of this type are also heal any wounds very fast. Strength Type Scorpium Ultras that belong to the strength type are much stronger than those from the "Speed" or "Balanced" Type. Aside from being stronger, their physical arts are incredibly powerful and whenever they charge their attacks, they are very powerful. However, it comes with a price as well, their movements are much slower compared to those from the "Speed" or "Balanced" Type, and have to charge themselves with an aura of energy to compensate for it. Also, they has the strongest resistance among the three types, but their healing factor will be slower, as a result, their inner workings are also slower and less quicker. Balanced Type A cross between the two. Scorpium Ultras belongs to this type have a balanced in terms of speed and strength, and have average resistance. They are stronger than those from the "Speed" Type but weaker than those from the "Strength" Type. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Factor': Scorpium Ultras had a very advanced healing factor inside their bodies, they could heal quickly from damage. This is why they do not show physical scratches or wound when they are damage. However, how fast the Scorpium Ultra heal is depending on how serious the work is. This factor do not become impaired if they are in an Earth-like atmosphere, *'Energy Conversion': Scorpium Ultras can convert energy, refer to their Inner Organs section at the top. **'Sunrium Absorption': Refer to their Inner Organs section at the top. *'Elemental Powers': A large percentage of Scorpium Ultras powers and abilities stems from which element that they possess, being given from their birth. This is different for a every Scorpium Ultra. However, if two Scorpium Ultras bore similar elements, they would have similar powers, this has not been a case so far. They are very advanced and good knowledge when using their elemental powers. *'No Time Limit': Scorpium Ultras has no time limit on Earth-like atmosphere, Scorpium Ultras can function for as long as they like. This is because their limit depends on their willpower and their color timer would only blink if they slowly gives in or when they used too much of their power. *'Sunrium Ray': Scorpium Ultras' version of the Specium Ray, is able to destroy a monster in one blow. However, this is usually weaker than their attribute powers as their ultimate technique revolves around the use of attrbute powers. Their ray usually have the name "(Insert Name) Sun-Ray". *'Sunrium Energy Slashes': Energy slashes, lesser version of their Sunrium Ray. *'Special Stuff': After constructing their own "personal" temple, they would be given a special stuff and can be used as weapon for combat as well. For those whom don't construct, they would not have excess to this stuff. Some Ultras have them but they are not shown using it. **'Key Opening': The said "special stuff" can be used as a key to open to the door of their personal palace due to their hideous and concealing nature, which is found many meters underneath their planet's crust. They can only reach their personal palace if they have their personal stuff. Unique for each Ultra. *'Dimensional Travel': Scorpium Ultras are given the ability to cross through dimensions and having the ability to travel to another universe. **'Banishment Ability': With the said ability, Scorpium Ultras can banish another being from their home universe to another universe. However, this ability is not absolute as the banished foes can come back easily. *'Calamity Dimensional': An ability that is exclusive to Evil Scorpium Ultras, they are able to create a dimensional field that represents calamity and chaos, greatly altering and changing the condition of the original environment, *'Willpower/Lifeforce': Refer to the Life Stages section below. Forms Normal Form Ultimate Form Dark/Fallen Forms&Evil Scorpium Ultras Human Form :;Baby Human Form :;Adult Baby "Ultra" Form Attributes Members Fighting Experience When they are born, Scorpium Ultras are equipped with the basic fighting skill and elemental fighting style. Through fights or trainings, Scorpium Ultras will become better and better during their fights, whether through the use of special moves, physical arts, weapons and their elemental powers. "Fighting Experience" is the most compelling factor for them to unlock their Ultimate Form. Aging Life Stages Adult Regardless of method of birth, the first life stage of a Scorpium Ultras is being an adult. This stage of their life is consider their youth. Scorpium Ultras do not undergo stages like child, pre-teen, teen or late-teen, they enter their adult stage straightaway. As their body features will be same from the day they are born to the day when they are 50,000 years old. They simply look like an Adult Ultra from the Land of Light. This would be different for the children of Ultraman Spectrum due to his wife not being a Scorpium Ultra. Weakness Their common weakness are excessive use of energy will cause them to become very weaken and may be temporary dead because of it, so Scorpium Ultras must be aware of how much energy they had use during their battles. However, each of them also has an unique weakness, refer to the Pact Scroll page or the individual pages of the Scorpium Ultra for more information. Old On the day when they are 50,000 years old, their old life stage starts. Features signifying that they are old will appear such as side burns and facial hair. They would also like wiser and stronger in terms of their appearances. This remains until their death. Death The final stage of their life stage is death, death is depends on many circumstances. Death may mean two types, "Permanent Death" or "Temporary Death". First, "Temporary Death" What does "Temporary Death" means a Scorpium Ultra only fell into a slumber and can be revived or restore back to their Ultra Form by another ally or another force. To survive, they may take a human form with the Ultra Form "declared death" for a while until the time is right for their Ultra selves to be revived. What circumstances it grants them a "Temporary Death"? *'Color Timer Goes Off': This is obvious, when their Energy Orb or Color Timer goes off, they get a "Temporary Death" as they are exhausted and will fall into slumber. When their color timer or energy orb gets recharged, they will eventually be revived. What does this means is they use up all their energies and powers, killed in action by their foes. This is death from exhaustion. *'Taking on Human Form': A Scorpium Ultra when used too much energy and strength, their Ultra Form will be "temporary dead" and will be forced to assume their human forms in order to survive. But their Ultra Forms will be death for a while until they gain back their powers and restoring their Ultra Forms. To put it simple, Ultra Form=Dead, Human Form=Alive. The other method will be Taking On Blank Form. **'Taking on Blank Form': A Scorpium Ultras' Normal Form will be granted a temproary death when they take too much damage, they will exist as a blank form, losing their powers and Ultra Armour leaving their flesh exposed and exists a luminous figure. However, they will be granted the power of absorption to absorb any form of energy matter and empower themselves. Doing so will grant them a new body/new form. Permanent Death Though Ultras are hard to kill, a "Permanent Death" may be granted to them as under some circumstances: *'Body Destroyed/Faded in Existence': This is rather obvious, we cannot revive a Scorpium Ultra through any means if they original body or rather essences is loss/destroyed in pieces/cut into many pieces. If they dissipate in particles after being hit by a killing move, they will be permanent dead and cannot be resurrect that easily unlike they perform a ritual. So far this had no been a case. *'Killed in Action': If a Scorpium Ultra was killed in action by another attack to their body, it grants them a permanent death as their original body/essences is permanently loss. *'Sick/Old Age': Scorpium Ultras can be granted a "permanent death" from old age and from illness. When something terrible happens to the object, star or planet that their lifeforce is link to, the death is not immediately. They will start to feel weak and sick, then be granted a "permanent death" . Revival Some may wonder whether the death is permanent, Scorpium Ultras can be revived under certain situations. Hence, revival is almost mystery and mircalous in nature as it is hard to predict. But there are some things to note for a revival processs: This is only appilcable for "Temporary Death" and not "Permanent Death". *'Willpower': This is rather important, a Scorpium Ultra must have a strong willpower in order for them to be revived, if not, it will be dependent on Willpower means the courage to be alive, the courage to protect others. *'Body Intact': The main compelling factor for a Scorpium Ultra to be resurrected is the prsence of their original bodies, and their essences. If their body if still intact or perservned from their death, they can be revive by recharging their color timer or energy orb. Aging System Don't figure out or even try to ask me how their age works, it is too complicated to explain. So how they age will stay unknown. Trivia *Please note that most of symbols of the attribute of the Scorpium Ultras are reused from Ultra Fusion Cards and Ultraman Fusion Card. Credits to the offical website. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Concepts